Naruto's alone time
by The Black Blade
Summary: Before going on the Nemesis with Arcee Naruto has some alone time. Rated T for some minor cussing


The Black Blade | LogoutFanFiction | unleash your imagination Browse Just In Community Forum Betas Story Transformers/Beast Wars + Naruto Crossover Follow/FavWill of Fire and Hearts of Steel By: TheShatterpoint Kakashi and Naruto wake up in a weird world. Their sudden arrival to the deserts of Nevada draws the attention of both Autobots and Decepticons. Naruto/TF Prime crossover. Rated: Fiction T - English - Adventure - Optimus Prime, Kakashi H. - Chapters: 13 - Words: 56,419 - Reviews: 154 - Favs: 168 - Follows: 175 - Updated: Feb 8 - Published: Jan 12, 2013 - id: 8900974 + - Prev 1. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 13 Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! Disclaimer :don't own this story nor do I own Naruto or Transformers prime All of those go to their true owners Naruto was carefully unwrapping the bandages from his injured arm. He was grimacing only a little, Arcee noted with some amount of incredulity. The femme watched as the boy got the bandages properly off and carefully stretched his arm. Arcee's optics widened as she saw that there was only a thin scar left on the skin, like the wound had been healing for weeks and not hours. "Do you really recover so quickly every time you're injured?" the 'Bot asked as Naruto flexed his fingers and bent his arm to check the range of motion. Apparently he was happy with it because he pulled his hoodie back on and turned to Arcee. "Pretty much yes, it's probably a little slower now since the Kyuubi is a bit weaker, but quite fast nonetheless." Naruto flashed her a smile. "Luckily. Otherwise I would have been useless for ages. Recovering is so boring." Arcee slanted an eyebrow. "Well, maybe you should avoid getting hurt then. You're sure you'll be in shape to fight off?" "Yup! I've already recovered a bit and I'm now able to use both my arms," he moved the injured arm again and apparently there was hardly any pain as he smiled. "I'm back in action!" "You're still sure about this, then?" The young ninja's expression turned serious. "There are no other options. This is about Kakashi-sensei and it's my fault he's currently with the 'Cons. I can't just stay behind." Arcee nodded in understanding. She wouldn't have been able to stay at the base either if she had been in the same situation. "I always did think there was something funny with you guys," she said, but now without suspicion or blame. "That there was something you weren't telling us." "Yeah." Naruto smiled sheepishly. "You know, I really wanted to tell but Kakashi-sensei didn't think it would be wise. He's not used to revealing his ninja secrets." "Guess that is wise of him." "I just hope he won't be mad I told you all that," Naruto said, frowning a little. "Well, he seems to be a smart man," Arcee chuckled. "I think he'll understand." "Guess you're right." Naruto smiled, standing up from the bed and stretching his muscles a bit, "So, when will we leave?" "As soon as the 'Cons return to the battlefield. Ratchet's still monitoring it. He will alert us the moment there's a Decepticon signal." Naruto looked doubtful. "Isn't it a bit of risky for them to head back there? Are you absolutely sure they'll come?" "It's very likely. They are probably attempting to interrogate Kakashi and they'll need as much information as they can get. They won't leave the flyers you killed to rust in some forlorn forest. They'll fetch them soon to get a chance to study them." "Yeah, that does make sense." Naruto nodded absently and sighed, his eyes too grim for a boy of his age. "I'm just hoping they'd do it soon. Kakashi-sensei is one of the toughest ninjas I know but I don't want him to spend a minute longer on that ship." Arcee smiled somberly. "I know how you feel, kid." Wheeljack, who had been speaking with Ratchet, wandered to where Arcee and Naruto were standing by the hospital bed. "So," the Wrecker began with a lopsided grin as he came to a halt beside them. "How're you doing, kid?" Naruto grinned. "Great! The wound's all but healed now." To demonstrate he tugged up the sleeve of the hoodie and showed the scar along the arm. The Wrecker let out a bark of laughter. "Unbelievable! That seems really handy, eh? Do you think there's a way to get me some healing powers too?" Naruto rolled his eyes and tugged the sleeve back down. "Not sure you would want to. Having a demon inside you isn't that funny, though there is at least some good stuff that comes along." Wheeljack looked at him with an unreadable look in his optics. "You've really gone through all your life with that beast sealed in you?" Naruto simply nodded. "Yeah. Well, I didn't know of it until a couple of years back. Though I always wondered why the adults didn't like me." "Gotta say, kid, there are some stupid humans in your Village," Wheeljack grumbled. "No offense." Naruto shrugged a bit. "It's okay. I kinda understand them. Most of them didn't really know me, but they do know the demon. They have a good reason to be cautious. I don't like it, of course, but I just gotta be the one to change their minds. And not all of them think I'm a dangerous demon spawn. Like Kakashi-sensei and the Hokage and Iruka-sensei." "You have another teacher?" Arcee asked, intrigued. "Yeah, Iruka-sensei's the best! He's not really my teacher anymore, but he taught me in the Academy where we learn all the basics. He didn't accuse me for what happened to Konoha. He always helped me and even saved my life once." "Sounds like a good guy," Wheeljack said approvingly. Naruto smiled. "He is. He would like you guys, once he was through freaking out first." Arcee's and Wheeljack's laughter was cut off by a loud beeping sound coming from the computers. "It's the Decepticons!" Ratchet called out urgently. "They have returned. I'm receiving five Energon signals from the battleground." Arcee straightened. Naruto's eyes were practically gleaming with restricted enthusiasm and fierce determination. The boy hurried to stand beside the medic, Arcee and Wheeljack following closely behind. "They're there now?" Naruto asked. Ratchet nodded. "Just arrived." The rest of the Autobots were also gathering around the computers, and the kids were hurrying to stand beside their robotic friends. "So, what are we waiting for?" Naruto asked impatiently. "Let's stop wasting time and get going already." Ratchet frowned a little. "Are you still sure you want to –" "Yes," Naruto said empathically. "I am completely sure I want to go, I am fit enough to fight and I can defend myself. Really." The medic narrowed his optics. "I still don't want to send you there. You were unconscious just hours ago! You were wounded." "I was unconscious half a day ago. And now I'm fine. See?" Naruto waved his healed arm without any signs of pain or discomfort. "It's alright, I'm alright, and there's nothing to hold me back." Ratchet's mouth was a thin line but he nodded reluctantly. "I'll keep him in check, Ratchet," Arcee said confidently. The blue femme knew the medic didn't want to risk his patient getting hurt again and she wouldn't let that happen either. There was also someone else who was very much against sending Naruto back to the battlefield. "You can't seriously be even considering this!" Everyone turned their gazes to June Darby who, having apparently carefully listened to Miko's real-time translation, stood with her arms crossed and glared at the Autobots with all her motherly fury. "He just came back," June seethed without letting any of them interrupt, "wounded, battered, almost killed and now you are allowing him to return! Isn't any of you noticing how utterly wrong this is?" Naruto frowned at the unfamiliar English language being used. "What's she saying?" "She isn't too happy about you attending the rescue mission," Arcee said quietly. Naruto frowned. "Why?" "In this world humans are very keen to keep their children away from any kind of battle." "But I'm not a child!" "You are to them. " Naruto huffed, clearly annoyed at being coddled. "Please tell her I'll be just fine." Arcee glanced at Wheeljack who was arguing with Jack's mother. "I doubt she'll believe it." Naruto sighed. "I have a plan, it'll demand a lot but I'm still confident it'll work. The Decepticons don't know all of my abilities, so they won't be expecting them. And I have the means to locate Kakashi-sensei. I can't not go. " Arcee gave him a small smile. She looked at where the others were standing. Mrs. Darby was no longer arguing but her glare, which was currently directed at both Optimus Prime and Wheeljack, could have made many lesser beings flee. Naruto was looking at her, clearly a bit uncomfortable to just dismiss Jack's mother's worry but still determined to join the mission. "We will be standing by," Prime said. "If something goes wrong at the battlefield, just let us know and we will be there to back you up." Naruto grinned and saluted. Ratchet worked with the bridge control and the green portal came to life. The ninja gave Arcee a lopsided grin. "Well then lets get going then. "He said "Oh wait hold on for a second I forgot something in the room that you put Kakashi-Sensei I'll be right back." He ran quickly to the room but then a few minutes later came back and looked sheepish "um can someone show me where that is again I kind of forgot." Arcee sighed and began to walk with him towards the room they were staying at "thanks hold on ill be right out" He quickly ran into the room and then looked around making sure no one was watching. "All right lets do this" He summoned up a few shadow clones to help him." He nods to them and they began to play instrument's that they had sealed in their wrists. Naruto nods to then as he begins to sing So watch my chest heave As this last breath leaves me I am trying to be What you're dying to see I feel like "Fuck man, Can't take this anymore. This heart breaks This is life that's so thankless, How could he just forsake us? Breaks us he makes us Hate us he gave us Nothing but no trust And I am so fucked up So let this gun bond us Let's hide by this lust And once we are just dust He'll know that he loved us Let it all burn I will burn first God I've tried, am I lost in your eyes? Just let me burn, It's what I deserve. God I've lied, am I lost in your eyes? So take me and make me Weaken and save me This hate that you gave me Keeps saying the same thing To sing when you hurt and To sing when you cry To sing when you live and To sing when you die And here at the end At the end of the hurt All the pain ain't the same When it's your turn to burn We're the hearts for the heartless, The thoughts for the thoughtless, The lies for the honest, We're the gods of the godless! Let it all burn I will burn first God I've tried, am I lost in your eyes? Just let me burn It's what I deserve God I've lied, am I lost in your eyes? So cry three tears for me, When it's all gone, Sing me this song So cry three tears for me, When it's all gone, When it's all gone I can not stand Who I am. I'm this man With this blood on my hands. In this blood I am damned So watch my wings burn As they burn in the fire Don't scatter the ashes No need for the choir Let it all burn, I will burn first God I've tried, am I lost in your eyes? Just let me burn It's what I deserve, God I've lied, am I lost in your eyes? This hate that you gave me keeps saying Just let me burn, Just let me burn This hate that you gave me keeps saying Just let me burn, Just let me burn Burn Now Burn Just let me burn Now Burn Burn! Arcee began clapping(idk what she would do in this situation) she then put her servo on Naruto's shoulder "alright cmon kid we need to get going. (FIN) Just to let people know that I do not own the Will of Fire and Hearts of Steel Fanfic this story belongs to is original owner TheShatterpoint. Just to let everyone know so give me some feed back this is my first time writing something like this. 


End file.
